Yu Kanda
|-|Yu Kanda= |-|Fifth Illusion= Summary Yu Kanda ' is an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order, formerly of the Asian Branch. He is a Second Exorcist, an Exorcist raised in a test tube and artificially modified to bear the Innocence of the previous Exorcist his brain formerly belonged to. He is also the second incarnation of the lover of fellow Second Exorcist Alma Karma's former incarnation. Kanda is a cold, stoic, and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him, even his fellow Exorcists. He is, more often than not, willing to leave those who slow him down behind, even if it means their death and especially if they are not Exorcists. Since coming back after Alma's death, Kanda has expressed repentant feeling towards his behavior for all of those years, blaming himself for Allen's current state and feeling like he can't die in peace until he repays Allen's kindness. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | At least 7-C. High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Yu Kanda, Second Exorcist Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: 9, Biologically 19 Classification: Human Exorcist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Cold Resistance, Endurance, Parasitic-Type Innocence, Swordsmanship, Artificial Regeneration (Low-Mid). Forcefield Creation Negation(Innocence allows the user to pass through time-space barriers). Mugen: Supernatural Illusion Abilities, Enhanced Illusion Sword, Supernatural Exponential Stat Increase, Crystal Type Innocence. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Destroyed a level 2 Akuma with Allen) | Town level (Defeated Skinn Bolic and comparable to Allen) | At least''' Town level''' (Defeated a level 4 Akuma with Allen). Large Town level with Fifth Illusion (Out classes Alma Karma) |''' Large Town level ' (With Crystal Innocence) 'Speed:' '''High Hypersonic' (Can out speed level 1 and 2 Akumas easily) |''' Massively Hypersonic''' (Faster than Skinn Bolic) | Massively Hypersonic (As fast as CC Allen). Massively Hypersonic with Fifth Illusion (Faster than Alma Karma) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Town Class | At least Town Class. Large Town Class with Fifth Illusion | Large Town Class Durability: Small Town level |''' Town level''' (Tanked lightning attacks from Skinn Bolic) | At least Town level (Tanked a level 4 Akuma DM attacks). Large Town level with Fifth Illusion (Tanked attacks from Alma Karma) | Large Town level Stamina: Reasonably large. (Can fight at full power for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Mugen and Illusion Style. Standard Equipment: Mugen Intelligence: Extensive experience fighting Akuma. Weaknesses: Dark Matter. From the Third Illusion style onwards, in exchange for an increase in power, his regeneration takes more time to heal his wounds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Former: - Mugen: Kanda has a sword with supernatural powers. He runs his index and middle finger along the back of the blade to activate it, whilst saying "Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate", which turns the blade silver. In the beginning of the series, it took the form of a chokuto. Current: - Crystal Type Mugen: A new Mugen. For the most part, his new Mugen is much more durable than the original, as Kanda no longer has to worry about the possibility of his sword breaking. He is able to use all his original moves like with his old Mugen, the attacks now being stronger and on a much higher level. Unlike how he used to activate it before, Kanda is able to activate his Crystal Type Mugen much faster, making his attacks quicker. According to Tiedoll, Kanda's skill with Mugen has reached the point of having breached the Critical Point of synchronization and it's uncertain whether Kanda was hiding this fact or wasn't aware of it himself. * First Illusion - Netherworld Insects: swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures that devour his opponents. * Double Illusion Sword: Kanda covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. The second blade that he creates over his scabbard can also be just a pure energy blade if the scabbard is not used. * Eight Flower Mantis: Using Nigentou, Kanda quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes collectively resemble a flower. * Ascending Flower: Kanda activates the power of his tattoo, and his pupils change into three dots. Veins also rise around his eyes. Once it is activated, Kanda can activate Triple Illusion. * Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion: Kanda drastically increases his speed and strength at the cost of some of his life. Because Triple Illusion feeds directly off of a being's life force, Kanda can realign and reforge Mugen's blade if it is broken as long as he has life to spare. * Exploding Spirit Cut: Kanda needs Sangenshiki to be active to use this, and makes a slash that seems to create small explosions and is strong enough to cut through a Level 4 Akuma. Kanda can also use it with the Fifth Illusion Style. * Fourth Illusion Style: Kanda's pupils changes to four dots and he gains another drastic increase in speed and power as shown by being able to severely damage Alma Karma. * Fifth Illusion Style: Mugen's blade changes color and emits a large amount of dark, lightning-like energy. Like the Triple Illusion, it uses up Kanda's life force, though on a larger scale. Forcing the Fifth Illusion causes excessive strain on Kanda's body and soul, eating away at his life force quicker than any of the previous Illusionary Styles. It also causes him to enter a berserker-like state, and causes his hair to pale to a light purple. * Ripping Flash Claw: Kanda unleashes seven sharp energy beams. Key: Introduction Arc | Noah's Ark Arc | Third Exorcist Arc | Searching For A.W. Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7